Living A Lie
by gabokiki
Summary: Summery What if rose had a younger sister and she finds her. Her sister knows all about her from the books but is shocked to know that she's real.full summery inside first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Summery

What if Rose had a younger sister and she finds her. Her sister knows all about her from the books but is shocked to know that she's real. Catch is that when her sister gets to saint Vlad's and she sees mason walking around and Lissa all depressed she realizes that the first book happened and the other books are in the future. Should she warn her sister and watch her go through the pain or should she tell and possibly mess up everything that should happen. Let me know if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support sorry it took so long went back and forth with it. hope you like it.

Chapter 2

Blood sweat and tears well not my blood on my hands but my best friends after she told me she was cheating on her boyfriend with mine. She never even touched me but now I'm suspended. Sweat because my mom couldn't pick me up so I had to walk home in the hot humid Florida weather. Tears I cried because I lost my boyfriend as well after I kicked his ass. I've always been and outcast, with my friends, at school, and even my family there all tall pale and blond with green eyes not dragomeir eyes but more like what I imagine Adrian's eyes looked like. And I look well like rose. Same hair same body shape but I'm taller than her height in the book.5'7"is how tall I am another thing Is I have ozara blue eyes. My name is Elizabeth Brookner. As I turned on my street I saw a lot of black vans at my house with my parents cars gone. I immediately thought we were getting robed. I walked into the house and saw men and women in black and white suits . The looked like guardians I laughed at that there's no way they could be guardians there made up. When I got to the living room I saw that there were four people not in a suit I almost had a heart attack. When someone touched my shoulder soil did what any reasonable person would do and flipped them over my shoulder and put my foot at their neck. I almost died when I saw who it was I heard laughing from the living room and saw someone that could pass as a Christian ozara clone. The other two girls looked like rose and Lissa. The Christian look alike started laughing "wow rose she is your sister you share the mental Hathaway brain" "SHUT UP SPARKY!" 'Rose' (in quotes) looked at me and said" we'll she does have the Hathaway looks and don't say anything sparky" she started smiling at me" we'll I'm rose Hathaway and I'm you sister so welcome to the family" she put her hand on her hip and waited for me to say something. I just stood there in completely still. I collapsed last thing I saw was rose running toward me.

RPOV

We just got back less than a month ago. Everything happened victor and he told me I needed to go to Florida and find my sister. When me, Lissa, sparky and Dimitri got to the house we thought. It was the wrong house when we heard keys she walked in looked in our direction and I froze she looked almost exactly like me but a little taller and had blue eyes she was my baby sister. Dressed in leggings and a tank top that showed more of her chest that should be shone. It looked like something I would wear and that's not ok .she looks about 16 with judging from the truck that was a dark blue and the jaguar in a blood red that had her name on both. I wonder if they will let us bring the cars back. She looked like she had been crying a short time before that and had blood on her hands I was worried why the blood but, more importantly why was my baby sister crying if it was her boyfriend or her best friend they will pay. She looks at the guardians and laughed when she saw me Lissa, Dimitri, and sparky she looked like she was going to pass out when Stan put his hand on her shoulder her reactions where right away. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and put her foot at his neck I already knew I would get along with her just fine. Sparky started laughing "wow rose she is your sister you share the mental Hathaway brain" "SHUT UP SPARKY!" I screamed at him " we'll she does have the Hathaway looks and don't say anything sparky" I told her smiling at her " we'll I'm rose Hathaway and I'm you sister so welcome to the family" I put my hand on my hip and I waited for her to say something and she swayed side to side then collapsed I started running over to her Dimitri two steps behind me. I sat next to her and picked her up I took her to her room and laid her down on her bed I was a little worried. Our mom doesn't know that I went to find her. I probably should have told her. Maybe shell stay around and not go back, spend some time with us.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry i took s long to update. i have a lot going on with school and soccer. i only have time to wright on the bus home. will soon try to set a update time. thanks for all your support.

Rachel mead owns all of vampire academy. I only own Elizabeth, and any extra characters

Chapter 2

RPOV  
As I Walked passed her garage I stopped there where about 5 locks o it. Two passwords ( Like the one on the iPhone) one hand print and two combination locks. What the hell could she be hiding in there. I started to figure out how to get in there when the thought hit me In the face. " Sparky! Get over here ! " he ran In to the room out of breath "what?" He wheezed I need you to burn a hole in the door." "Why ?" He asked having finally caught his breath. " I want to know what is so important to her that she would go through all this ." Why else would I ask him to burn it he could be such an idiot sometimes . "Ok " and he got to work I walked to see what kinda food she has cause I'm hungry. " are you always hungry. " asked my favorite red headed best-friend Mason. I laughed " yes now when did you get here?" I said a I opened the fridge . " Only a little while ago so any thing new" " well I -" I got cut off by Christian screamed and laughed at the same time it was a weird sound." Rose you need to see this. Me and mason walked over there and saw something that made be burst out laughing . The wood of he door was gone but there was a metal plate in between the to sides. "WHAT HELL DID YOU DO?!". Shit.

EPOV  
I woke up In my room and thought that he whole day was just a bad day. I turned on my phone and saw I had a message from my bf Dylan it read " I'm sorry I cheated I you with Taylor" the reality smacked me in the face. All I wanted to do was cry,eat ice cream and work on what was in the garage my pride and joy . Then I remembered that Rose , Lissa and Christian where here. I fixed my hair and makeup figuring I would take care on my hands later , grabbed the truck keys and purse and walked towards the door to go to Duncan donuts and Publix because I know I don't have enough food for every one 's when I saw Christian, Rose and a red head that looked a lot like mason but he was probably already gone. They where crowded around the garage door. Oh god what if they found out what was in the garage they would be so shocked. I smelled something burning and looked at the door and saw that one of the wood sides had been burned so that you could see the metal. I was shocked and aggravated " WHAT THE HELL?!" Mason looked at me then at Rose back and forth "Christian why did you burn my garage door?" I asked after i counted to 10. " because we wanted to know what was in there and how do you know my name." I ignored that and looked to Rose and 'mason' for an answer. Rose ignored me " this is mason, so what's in the garage." I huffed " fine it's easier if I just show you" I walked over to the garage put in all the passwords and opened he door.

RPOV  
Liz my nickname for her,opened the garage door. Walked in and turned on the light. In side to the right against the wall there was a flat screen tv and two huge blue beanbags. A mini fridge and a washing machine. To the right there was something that was really tall and covered in a really big sheet. On the wall there was a bunch of tools and parts that looked like it belonged to a car . I walked in and pulled the sheet off it and was stunned. There in her garage was a fricken monster truck! I looked over at her and she just looked back at me sheepishly. " is this yours Elizabeth?" She nodded. " it's my pride and joy. I customized the inter  
So it will be able to hold 5 people instead of 1. I named it -" she said as she pulled off the duck tape."death in a cowboy duster." She finished me mason and Christian all started laughing. Dimitri walked in the garage looked around with a shocked/amazed look on his face " what 16 year old owns a monster truck?" Elizabeth pointed to her self and with a big smile on her face " meeeee" he looked at her then at the name of the monster truck and rolls his eyes. " go pack up All your clothes we leave for the airport in 6 hrs."

EPOV

" what do you mean, we leave for he airport In 6 hrs " I asked " what will I do with the house and my cars?" Dimitri looked at me " The Brookner's left the house and the cars to you, they also said that they had a trust fund in your name and that they will still put money in the fund along with the money that you have in your debt account and will pay the credit card bills .They said that there's a box with all of the information an all I the pictures of you growing up Along with the deed to the house and enough money to pay all the bills and food. There's a video in there that I think you should watch. Every thing in the house is now yours." My eyes started tearing up. Even though I not there daughter by blood they still care enough to take care of me. I looked down the hall that used to have all our family pictures on it but now it's empty. I have room to put pictures of my new family there, but I will never forget my old one.


End file.
